


Protect Thy Brother

by Super410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse, Character Death, Child Abuse, Mentions of Blood, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super410/pseuds/Super410
Summary: John Winchester is an Alcoholic and Abusive father to Sam and Dean, so Mary gets them away from him. But what happens when their sent back after a tragic accident and a lot of over looking by the CPS?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly graphic and I wrote it when I was in a weird time of my life. It's not too long but I feel like it had an impact.

Dean looked over at his little brother laying in his arms. He was so young, so innocent. Yet, he had experienced so much bad. He couldn’t protect him like he was told for years. He was the oldest sibling, he was the one who fed, educated and loved his brother the most. No one else. He sighed shaking his head, thinking about their mother who had died years prior. Thinking about the pain and the loss of love from her death.

She was beautiful, so young and energetic. But her life was taken away too soon, taken away for no reason at all. She was hit by a drunk driver and killed on impact. The driver survived, and was later sentenced to a life in prison. But that brought no closure, their mother was dead. Dean himself was just 4 at that time, and Sam almost 6 months. Neither of the brothers truly understood at that time that their mother wasn’t coming home when a police man showed up at their daycare to take them away.

Dean sighed not really wanting to remember what followed as he brushed some of Sam’s hair away from his face. But the memories just didn’t stop. 

Almost immediately after her death, their father gained custody of them. He was known, even at that time, as the town drunk. That’s why his wife divorced him and took his sons away. Apparently as he said to Dean, he was sober, clean and hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in a year. What was Dean supposed to do? Not believe his own father? He was only 4 at the time, why wouldn’t he trust him? Dean remembered him from when he was very young, he remembered somewhat his father leaving when it was really dark out and not coming home until morning, smelling really bad. But when their mother left their father, Sam was barely a month old, and didn’t remember him at all. Now that they were forced to live there, Sam was constantly crying for his mom or his brother, not liking the strange man. Their father was patient with Sam for a few months, until around the time CPS stopped coming around regularly. It started slow. There came many days where their father started to smell funny again. He was up all night, leaving Dean to take care of his younger brother, get him ready for bed, feeding him. There was no one else to do it. And he needed to help his baby brother, even if he was just a small child himself.

One morning, their father came downstairs just as Dean was trying to feed Sam some breakfast. Sam was squealing in excitement. Dean was trying to quiet him, even as he giggled along side him. Dean looked up at him and saw that his father looked funny, his eyes were all red and he smelt even worse than he ever did before. "Daddy?" He had asked. But his father apparently didn't hear him and he walked right over to Sam, pulled him out of the chair and slapped him on the butt. "Shut up you little brat!" He shouted. Sam’s laughs turned into screams of pain, which made their father even angrier. He continued to spank him. "Daddy stop! Don't hurt Sammy!" Dean shouted and he tried to get Sam by pulling as hard as he could on his father's arm and shirt. Their father looked down at him. "Would you rather I hit you instead you little brat?" He growled. Dean scrunched his nose. He breath smelled disgusting, like when mommy forgot to take out the garbage and missed the truck. "Stop hurting Sammy...." Dean whimpered. Their father dropped Sam back his chair before walking over to Dean and picking him up by the collar of his pajamas before backhanding him across the face.

Dean shook his head to get himself out of his memories, that was 12 years ago. He didn’t want to think about his mother or how everything first started. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and looked back down at his baby brother. His face was covered in blood, much like Dean own. Dean felt tears streaming down his face, knowing that he failed his brother by not protecting him. He looked over his shoulder and saw his father lying on the ground, dead. Blood pouring out of a wound on his head, the pan Dean used to get his father off Sam was lying a few feet away. Dean took another breath to steady himself before standing up, picking his brother up with him. He walked to the front door and opened it, not even taking a peek behind him into the house.

It was around 11pm, dark enough that no one would be able to see 2 bloodied teenagers, one carrying the other down the street. Dean finally found a house on the street that had a light on. He walked over and rang the doorbell a couple of times, swaying on his feet. A woman answered the door and covered her mouth in shock as her eyes widened. “Please… help him.” Dean whispered as he looked down at Sam. Everything went black as Dean passed out. He heard the woman shout but paid no attention as he let the darkness encased him. His last thought, was a prayer to any God or higher power out there, that his little brother was going to be okay. Because then he would have done his job, he would have protected his brother like he was meant to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you enjoyed it! Please leave some comments!


End file.
